Elemental,my dear Elizabeth
by AmberBreath
Summary: Summary inside  SherlockxOc movie verse rating may go up during the story


_Only Sherlock Holmes characters are aren't mine_

_Elizabeth and all OCS are mine copyright Amber Breath XD_

_Elemental my dear Elizabeth…_

_Chapter 1_

_A woman twisted the silver blade in her victim's chest, a sickening crack resounding as sternum and ribs were cracked and that the heart was pierced, ending the unfortunate's life. The lady wiped the weapon clean, before discarding it into the pocket of her pants. She took a book of matches out of said pocket lighting one and threw it on the dead body with the handkerchief. She covered her nose with her sleeve to block the scent of burning flesh and she quickly slipped into the shadow noiselessly and without a trace. _

_I must confess something…_

_I've never murdered someone before, but now I do it to survive. But before I never did that until that day…_

The scene was dark until a light lightened the scene, revealing a man and a woman. The woman was standing while the man was sitting into an arm chair. The young man had a mustache, a top hat and wore a beige suit. The woman was wearing an elegant purple and black Victorian style dress with a small top hat that had three feathers on the side and had fishnet along the front rim which fell into her face.

'I am not the murderer!' I said outraged, in a fake British accent. You must be wondering what I'm doing? I'm in a play that I wrote on my own, called Elemental, my dear Elizabeth. It's the story of a woman who is a famous murderer who never got caught once. But things get tricky when Arthur, a detective with the expertise of Sherlock Holmes, gets onto her case and unfortunately, she falls in love with him. He eventually finds out that she is the murderer, which is our current situation.

'I've got you all figure out my dear Elizabeth! ,I know you are the murderer, you can't deny it!' Arthur (whose real life man name was Ryan) retorted, standing from his chair.

'Then to my greatest regrets, my beloved Arthur, I must kill you' I said brandishing a plastic sword, that still seemed genuine. I acted a pained expression since Elizabeth loved him.

'You will not do such a thing my dear Elizabeth' Arthur recited, brandishing his own sword. I advanced toward him with graceful steps and clashed our swords together. I twirled and clashed them once again. He pushed me and I stumbled back a few steps. I was trapped, pressed against the décor bookshelf.

Arthur took out handcuffs

'You are official under arrest, my dear Elizabeth'

'Never!' I yelled kicking him in the stomach, not too hard but he stumbled over a wire on the ground and into the décor, who swayed and fell with a thud, sending dust everywhere. The projector swayed dangerously on its hinge and it finally gave and fell straight for me, knocking me out instantly.

…_Everything was dark and seemed cold, I had no notions of the time, I felt like I couldn't breath. Was I dead? Or maybe in a coma? I had no idea of what was happening. _

'Madam?' I distant voice called. I stirred, my face contorting in pain as pain drilled itself into my head. I felt a hand shake me.

'Madam?' The voice repeated, the voice seemed deep and baritone yet gentle with a British accent. I fluttered my eyes open, to see a handsome face with an equally handsome smile.

'Glad you came back to Miss, my deepest apologies of knocking you over with my chariot, how careless of me, pardon me milady' He said charmingly, helping me to my feet. He then took my hand, settling a feather light kiss onto it. I blushed and slowly took my hand back. I looked up and finally was able to take in his profile. He had a sharp face with a square jaw with a light stumble. He had chin length, brown hair, which were concealed into a fedora hat. But his eyes were the most amazing, a mixture of grey and blue and green. In overall, he looked like Gambit from the X-men. He wore; clean dress pants, with a blouse and a waistcoat.

'May I ask for your name, beautiful, young maiden?' the man asked, his charming smile back.

'You shall' I giggled, my cheeks coloring. No one had ever flirted with me before, and honestly, I felt like melting.

'My name is…' I paused, looking around myself; feeling lost all of the sudden. I wasn't on the scene or even at the hospital. The streets were made of stones; there were carriages everywhere and peoples clothing had changed drastically. Did I go back in time? No how silly, that couldn't be, it must be the effects of this huge knock to the head. The man looked amused'' Is there something the matter?' He asked, tilting his head to look at my eyes under the rim of my hat. Hat? I touched the fishnet with my gloved hand; it was the one from the play. I must be dreaming… although if I wasn't I wouldn't have this excruciating pain behind my eyes… I couldn't be… could it?

'Before I can answer, may I know where I am?' I asked politely.

'Why you are in London' the regal young man answered the amused smile still on his visage. I couldn't really tell my real name. Then a thought occurred to my mind, making me smile.

'My name is Elizabeth' I answered curtsying lightly. The Gambit look alike gave a bow of his own.

'Vladimir Delacourt' He introduced himself, the charming smile still in place.

' enlighten me, my dear Elizabeth, what does a lady of your quality doing alone in these streets at this hour, you must know that vile souls lurks in the shadow at this time' Vladimir said ,his face serious and his eyes seemed to flash silver for a second.

'I have nowhere to go' I answered and there was flash of surprise onto his face, then a mysterious smirk appeared onto his lips.

'Then may I offer you something?'

TBC

In need of beta reader!


End file.
